Highway to Hell
by MonykaRules
Summary: Rachel is the only witness of a crime and Danny will have to protect her until the police catches the bad guy. Will they survive or will Rachel annoy Danny with her constant singing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show if I did there be a lot more singing in Blue Bloods and a lot more mysteries and death in Glee.**

**This was just a plot bunny that didn't let me sleep so I hope you like it; it's the first Fanfic that I publish here so be kind but I would love to hear you opinions you can find me in twitter under the same name or leave a review please.**

For the purposes of this story Danny Reagan is a widower for several years with no kids

**Chapter 1 Alone:**

She had the most amazing night in her life, granted she had only lived a little over 17 years and after all it was her first time in New York, but still it was the most amazing night in her life, well so far, she was planning on having much more greater nights than this, like her debut on Broadway and her first Tony award but so far yes this was pretty much the best, she had diner at Sardi's, she had met Patti LuPone she was happy after a long time of just surviving each day, now she had something to look forward but Finn had to ruin it by trying to kiss her, why had he had done that? Why did he want her back? Especially now that she was completely dedicated to develop her craft, wasn't he just mere weeks ago totally in love with Quinn? Was this just because Jesse was back in her life? She tried to remember the way back to the Hotel but she was very confused and distracted, anyway if Finn was trying to be a gentlemen why hadn't he follow her? They were in a strange unknown city, and she was alone and at night, her fathers have warn her of the hundreds of young small town girls that meet the worst fate when they go to one of those big cities but she thought that since she was going out with Finn she should be protected, except he didn't follow her and now she was wondering in midtown New York alone at night. Things could no be worst!

Scratch that! she found herself in the middle of an unknown street and worse in the middle of a shooting needless to say she panicked and the only thing she could think of doing was running to a gape between two cars only to find out, there in the pavement in front of her, a body, a dead body with eyes wide open and blood oozing out of his neck and for the first time in all her life instead of being vocal Rachel just stood there in shock looking at the much-older-than-her-guy, her mind reeling from this situation with the only clear thought in her head being "Please God don't let Finn come this way" she could hear the gunshots and the screaming but she couldn't move, when the screams started to quiet down and she heard steps coming closer her self preservation instinct kick in and she did the grossest and must stupid thing ever, she dropped to the floor and lay there in a pool of someone else's blood and tried not to move and take shallow breaths, the steps she heard before came closer and then to a halt, she still could see from behind her barely open eyelids and that was when she saw him, it was the most wonderful vision of a guy she had ever seen. the man was dressed in a tailor made dark suit with a fedora hat and a trench coat, he looked like one of those mob guys from black and white movies or a younger version of Humphrey Bogart in Casablanca, she was taken in all his features mesmerized by them, she tried to memorized everything about him, from his eyes that seem to sparkle even in the poorly lighten street, to his incredible bone cheeks that make her a little jealous, to those full lips that make her want to kiss him deeply in short the guy look like an angel, a very dark dangerous angel but an angel non the less.

Rachel briefly wonder if she should move, she felt save to move that was until his right hand started to rise and with it a white gun, he fired two gun shots at the head of the clearly dead guy Rachel was lying next to, she swore a little noise came from the back of her throat but luckily the dark angel didn't hear her, he just kneel down and stare at Rachel she immediately hold her breath, for about a minute he just look at her then he let out a sigh turning his attention to the dead guy placing a joker card on his forehead then simply turn around and left, leaving a quivering Rachel behind, while part of her brain thank god for all those years of belting out high F's allowing her the lung capacity to resist breathing with the strange gorgeous man so close to her, the other and bigger part of her brain was crumbling down trying to processed what just happened to her in the last couple of minutes and although this part of her brain told her to stand up and run away like crazy her body did not respond all she felt was cold and wet and frozen in place not even capable of sobbing or crying or anything else that wasn't staying there where she was.

Several minutes later she heard the sirens of the police cars and saw the lights behind her now tightly shut eyes but still Rachel didn't find the strength within herself to move, as the cops move closer she heard a guy shouting a little close but still not able to see her "- We have three males here all dead by gunshot non of them to the head so they weren't the principal objective-" then she heard another deeper and calmer but clearly irritated voice "-Do you think it's wise to be shouting that information out? What if the shooters are still around and hear you? You could be jeopardizing this whole investigation, go and do something else and don't be so loud-" even as Rachel heard that and knew she was save now that the police was here she still could not move not even one inch to let them know she was there, and in her mind she accepted that this was how she was going to die, she was going to die from cold because the cops will not find her soon enough to save her, she and the dead guy where no where in sight and they would find her until the morning, they would find her frozen lying next to a dead body covered in his blood and that was when Rachel open her eyes wide and scream, she give the loudest, most screeching bloody-murder scream in the history of ever.

When Detective Danny Reagan heard this laud noise he immediately turnaround while pulling out his gun thinking of someone being attacked, until he really listen to it, it wasn't the scream of some being attacked but the sound of someone being completely and utterly shocked still he didn't put away his gun instead he started walking towards the sound a little cautious while the sound started to diminish a little only to increase in volume and in intensity every few seconds, he keep thinking what did he miss, maybe one of the neighbors saw a dead body or something like that, he just walked to that poorly lighten space of street and saw nothing strange there was no one in sight but the noise hadn't gone he could hear it closer now, he identify the source it was coming from between two parked cars, he walked closer and what he saw shook him to his very core, he putt his gun away and took out his badge and started to walk calmly and steady to the young terrified girl that lay there covered in blood screaming her heart out he tried to sound calm yet firm when he spoke to her "-Miss you are safe now you can stop screaming-" Rachel saw this man approaching her dressed in a light brown trench coat showing her something shiny in his right hand and immediately trusted him she stop screaming and started crying and sobbing when he finally reach her and asked her in a concerned voice "-Miss are you hurt?-" she could only shake her head no but said in a feeble voice "-I can't move-"

Danny tried to see if the young girl was hurt but saw no signs of it then he touched her arm lightly, it was the spot with more blood so if she was hurt it must been around there, when Rachel felt his touch it was like she unfroze and she sit up so fast to hug him that her whole world was temporary out of focus and the only thing Rachel saw clearly was this man awkwardly hugging her back she said in a slightly better voice "-It's all his blood I just pretended to be dead so the mob man wouldn't kill me-" Danny saw the fright in her big brown eyes before she buried her face on the crook of his neck and in that moment knew that as hard as this night was for him it was ten thousand times worst for this little girl.

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Blue Bloods, if I did instead of a Reagan family dinner it would be a musical or a mash-up of some kind and New Directions will solve crimes and eat more.**

**A/N: I won't update so soon every chapter but I couldn't wait to upload this one**

**Chapter 2 Keep Holding On**

After she calmed down a little Danny stood up and tried to help the girl to do the same but her legs where so shaky that she fell on his arms still trembling but with a small smile she said "-Thank you for catching me-" he just shook his head and reply "-Do you mind if I carry you?-" but he didn't wait for an answer and just pick her up like she weight the same as a feather while he carried her to the ambulance she keep mumbling something under her breath that sounded like **When you're smiling, when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you** then they reach the ambulance and he put her down but Rachel held his hand and refused to let it go point blank "-No please if you let go of me I'll lose it again and I'll start screaming, I know it-" she said desperately "-but we need to check if you're alright-"said one of the paramedics in a very soothing tone, Danny forcibly removed his hand from between Rachel's almost frozen fingers and went to stand behind her "-Go ahead-" he said to the paramedic squeezing a little one of Rachel's shoulders as he say "-I'll stay here with you-" she was still crying but it was silent tears now the paramedic worked fast at checking all her vitals and even though she was trembling and almost frozen her temperature was normal there was nothing wrong except perhaps the fact that her whole world will be forever changed after this and the prove lay on the look of shear shock on the young girl's face.

When the paramedic finished Danny shouted to de cops in the street "-We need clothes for this girl and somebody get me another jacket-" another detective came by with some clothes and a bag that he gave to Rachel and said "-We need your clothes for the investigation -"she almost had a nervous meltdown just thinking about letting the chivalrous detective out of sight but Danny reassured her "-I'll be right outside the ambulance doors you'll be safe-" she just nodded and change as fast as she could, when she saw her previously light blue dress and white fake fur wrapper all red she started to sob a little bit harder, she put on the NYPD uniform that was much to big for her petite frame and put her formerly dressy clothes in the evidence bag they gave her, she then change her light crème high heel shoes for some industrial black boots and she hurry to the door, her overly dramatic head had her convinced that the nice detective had leaved her and that outside was the mod man waiting for her, as soon as she opened the ambulance door she saw an awaiting detective who ha**d** changed into a NYPD short jacket and was looking at his trench coat with disgust, she throw herself into his arms and started sobbing even more but this time in relief that he was still there.

Danny had to wait a few minutes before she returned to her previously semi-calm state before asking her questions "-What's your name?-" he asked trying to pat her head but her hair was all covered in blood and he wasn't going to mention that, so he pated her on the back, this young girl seemed to be hanging to her sanity by a thread and he didn't want to be the one cutting it, to his surprise she took a step back and said "-Rachel-"then added fast "-Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm from Lima Ohio and I'm in town for the national show choir championship-" Danny looked slightly amused all he had asked was the name of the girl and found out where she was from and what she was doing in town "-Well Rachel we need to take you to the precinct to ask you a couple more questions, is that ok with you?-" instead of getting a yes or a no he got a question "-Will you be there detective…-" she finish unsure until he added "-Detective Reagan, Danny Reagan-" she squared her shoulders and stood straight and shook his hand while saying "-Detective Reagan is my pleasure to meet you I just wish it was under different conditions and of course I'll do anything to help you in the course of this investigation-" and in a much more smaller and insecure voice she said "-Just don't leave me alone, please-" this last request move something deep within Danny who did something he hadn't done in a very long time "-I won't, I promise I'll keep you save-" he made a promise that he'll try his hardest to fulfill.

Rachel felt reassured by his promise, and she was going to respond in a kind manner but she choked a little bit, she realized her throat was dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper, Danny took this as a dangerous sign, he knew that something as shocking as the experience Rachel just gone trough could lead to mayor medical complications he got worried "-Are you ok? Do you want me to call the paramedic?-" Rachel just shook her head and told him "-I'm just thirsty -" she said in a hoarse voice, Danny tried to walk towards one of the patrols but Rachel still wasn't ready to let him go so he smiled at her and half carried half drag her to get some water, she drank the whole bottle and then said "-Well make that really thirsty, sorry-" Danny just keep looking at her, wondering why was she doing alone at night in this part of the city but his question had to wait until the precinct instead he asked her "-Do you want more?-" she nodded before downing another bottle.

Danny had some work to do before heading back to the precinct with the now clingy Rachel, so he went from here to there shouting orders and asking questions and making sure the evidence was properly label, the whole time Rachel was holding his hand like a child holds a security blanket and keep drinking form her third bottle of water, or was it her fourth? Danny wasn't sure, her eyes where slightly glassed over either she was really tired or her mind was somewhere else trying to cope with everything around her, he keep a close eye on her in case she fainted or throw up but neither happen, he tried to not take her near the bodies, she didn't need further emotional trauma instead he tried to stay where the CSI's were picking gun cases. He didn't go **to **the place he found her, in her state she would start screaming again and if he was being honest he neither needed nor wanted to recreate the image of her in a pool of someone else's blood trembling and shivering white as a ghost squeezing her fists so tight that her fingernails left marks on her palms no need to recreate that, that image was forever burned in his brain, he almost laugh w**h**en the thought of how to face his father and telling him he had ruined yet again another relationship was the thing that had him worried to death mere hours ago, now his foremost worry was how to keep this girl safe cause the poker deck assassin was not going to stop until he kill her and that was something Danny Reagan knew very well.

Rachel was on auto-pilot she wasn't allowing herself to think only to feel and react, to feel the hand of the detective tightly wrapped in her left hand and to react to his pull on whatever direction he took her, she also feel the desert-like dryness of her throat and keep drinking small sips of water knowing that in case she needed the bathroom detective Reagan would not follow her, in her mind the minute Danny left her alone the mob guy would come back to kill her, after all he knew exactly how she looked and if Danny wasn't there to protect her she would end up with two bullets and a joker card on her forehead like that… no, no, no, that counted as thinking so to keep herself busy and not paying attention to what happened that night and also to not see what was going on around her she tried to find the perfect song to describe her emotions at the moment but found none perhaps she should write one about this whole night and sing it at nationals, she almost laugh right there NATIONALS! That was the thing she was most worried about merely hours ago now all she thought about was how not to fall sleep and not letting go Danny's hand, cause if she showed up at nationals maybe the mob guy will see her and killed her in front of everyone of course it will be a dramatic death but she didn't wanted to die not now not like that not with two bullets and a joker card on her…. Damn it! Rachel stop thinking that

While they both got into the back of a police car, Rachel still hadn't let go of Danny's hand and wasn't planning to do so anytime soon, a man in a dark suit and matching trench coat and fedora hat watched them from afar cursing himself for not making sure that the young girl was indeed dead but at the time it seem like such a shame to destroy the girl's face after all she had and extraordinary kind of beauty about herself to bad that wasn't going to last he will have to kill her before she could open her mouth, even if she hadn't seen anything at all it was a chance he could not afford to take, she'll will have to go leaving loose ends wasn't his style, he got into his car and follow the police car where the young girl and the cop who had been close to catch him once or twice where in, maybe this was somewhat a lucky break for him he could kill to birds with one stone and be done with the whole ordeal.

**I know you're probably waiting for the singing to start but Rachel is still too shock to do so and in case you were wondering yes I'm gonna make Danny sing but that be farther away in the story**

**So there it is, what do you think?**

**Leave a review if you feel like it, it would help me a lot.**

**Thanx for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or Blue Bloods, If I did Rachel would be already wining Grammy's and Danny would parade on his underwear more often**

**A/N: I still insist that I won't be updating so soon but I've been updating daily, I blame it all on the plot bunny that is still hopping around my head. So here's chapter 3, relax, sit back and most importantly ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Looking Like Danger**

The precinct wasn't far away and much less on a late night with no traffic like this same one but something told Danny that getting there would not be as easy, call it sixth sense or years of trusting your guts but he kept looking sideways and to the small girl laying on his arms to try and figured out what was wrong even though he could not see anything he could not shake that feeling of uneasiness, then all his senses went into overdrive as Rachel spoke "-Someone is following us-" she knew it was true, after all she was a little psychic not like Carrie or anything to be afraid of, as Danny lift her from the seat a little to comfort her, he catch a glimpse of the danger, a car going the other way flashed its lights at the dark sedan with the lights off that was following them and in that instant Danny knew it was him, the bastard that called himself the poker deck assassin, he also knew that with the rookie cop that they have on the wheel it will be very difficult if not impossible to confront him, although that didn't mean in any way that he was not going to try.

The only thing he, Detective Danny Reagan, was scared of was of the young girl currently looking at him getting hurt, she wasn't involved in this, she didn't even knew why Danny needed to defeat, catch and possibly kill this lowlife, so he would do anything in his power to protect the girl and in that moment their best option was to run away so he told the rookie cop "-Speed up will you Mike-" Mike nodded and speed up while calling for reinforcement, but the black sedan turn on the headlights and follow them at equal speed Danny curse under his breath and told to a very scared Rachel "-Kneel down on the floor between the sits and keep your head down-" she nodded and did what she was told, knowing in her guts that the best way to survive this nightmare was listening to Detective Reagan.

As the dark sedan speed up and was catching up to the police car, Danny broke the window with the back of the gun and started shooting at the sedan but could not hit the tires or the driver in the first round, in one swift motion he reloaded the gun while Mike kept driving fast and cursing like a sailor, Rachel was still kneel down in the floor between the sits and was now trying to pray, but her mind was such a blur that kept sending her back to the song she had known since she was four, so she bit her lips because singing Don't Rain On My Parade in the middle of a persecution did not seem appropriate at all.

The dark sedan speed up once more and this time managed to catch up with the police car but instead of shooting at Danny he shot at Mike getting him right in the head and sending the police car directly to a lamppost, as the car hit the lamppost Rachel screech a little and Danny curse a lot but somehow managed to hit the sedan causing it to slow down giving Danny enough time to climb through the open window and take the driver's sit pulling Mike to the side of the road, there will be plenty of time for guilt latter, he told himself, as he started the car again he shouted at Rachel "-Keep your head down-" she was in a little bit of shock again and hadn't move.

Danny drove fast but the sedan caught up with him again and the reinforcement was nowhere to be seen, Danny kept picturing in his head all the routs to the precinct cause it was a very dangerous thing to attempt shooting the sedan again, as he could not shoot straight and drive save at the same time, while he was thinking this the sedan hit him from behind causing a loud scream from Rachel "-Don't do that again I'm driving!-" Danny told her in a very stressful voice, Rachel put a hand over her mouth to keep quiet, Danny managed to gain a little bit of distance from the sedan and was about to turn around to try and shoot it once more when he caught the faint glare of police cars lights on the rearview mirror so he kept speeding trying to get to the precinct, he saw the dark sedan taking a left turn and turning off the lights to escape the police, Danny curse loudly once more.

When he finally got to the precinct it took him a while to convince Rachel that the mob man, she kept calling the poker deck assassin that, wasn't coming back, after some minutes he finally had her one foot out the door when one of the incoming police cars involved in the car chase backfire and Rachel crouched on the floor once more terrified of coming out, Danny wasn't in a very good mood and it had nothing, ok maybe something to do with Rachel and her childish attitude that was starting to annoy him a lot so he said "-ok then, I'm going upstairs and you could join me whenever you feel like it-" he turnaround and started walking very slowly toward the elevator five steps later Rachel was by his side holding his right arm with all her left upper body "-You say you wouldn't leave me alone, you promised-" Danny chuckled a little and then he said "-I promise to keep you safe and right now that police car is not save-"

They got in the elevator and Rachel started to shiver once more and it got so bad that standing was really difficult for her and forget about walking out of the elevator, so Danny had to carry her once more but instead of taking her to the interrogation room, he took her in the opposite direction shouting more orders as he walked by, Rachel managed to pick some of it, that sounded like "-Call Welch!-" and "-You tell Rogers to bring the recorder to my office-" and "-I need two cups of GOOD coffee and a blanket-" they got to his office and he place her gently on his leather chair then walked to his door and shut it, he then took the sit right in front of her and they just stared at each other for a few minutes until an older guy walk in unannounced and place a recording camera, three cups of coffee and a dirty grey blanket on the desk, Rachel look at the blanket with much contempt, yes she was shivering and cold but no chance in hell she was going to let that thing touch her, she ran a hand through her hair and felt it all hard and in knots, that was went it hit her, if she was laying in a pool of blood and all her clothes were drench in it ,her hair hadn't saved she needed a shower and she needed a shower fast.

She stood up a little shaky but really fast and in a powerful demanding voice said "-I need a shower, a need a shower fast-" Danny who stood up just as fast as her in case she needed catching told her "-You can't have one until the CSI's come to collect evidence, sorry-" he apologize when he saw her turning one more shade paler and started to sob once more, Rachel drop to the chair and hiding her head in her arms and said under her breath "-I'm so dirty and cover in blood and god knows what else, from laying on the street and the persecution and I can't take a damn shower-" after a few minutes she took a deep breath and sit up straight and told them in a much calmer voice "-Ok, bring them, so I can go and shower thoroughly a couple of times -" Danny smirked a little and told her "-We also need your statement and we will be asking you some questions-" she just nodded "-Anything to get out of here soon-" Danny became all business and started talking to her in an almost detached voice "-Ok Rachel, this here is my-" he close his eyes like he was in pain paused a little and added "-Partner Detective Rogers and we will be asking you some questions and we will record them-"

As they settle the camera on a small tripod Rachel started to drink her coffee it was far too burned and needed more sugar but at least it kept her awake, they turn the camera on and started to ask questions "-What's your name?-" asked Danny and she felt irritated, this professional detached voice was annoying her to no end so she answered coldly "-You already know that-" he looked at her from above the camera and say in a much warmer tone "-It's for your statement-" she bit her inner lower lip and answer in the same detached tone "-Rachel Barbara Berry-" Danny took this as a sign that he could keep asking questions so he proceeded very much like any other interview "-Where are you from?-" "-Lima, Ohio-"she answered adding no further information she could be professional too "-Date of birth?-" "-December 18, 1994-"

"-Wait!-" Danny said turning the camera off "-You're a minor?-" Rachel nodded and asked "-Yes, it's that a problem?-" Danny shook his head and said "-Only we need a parent or a guardian to keep asking you this questions-" Rachel made a small O with her lips and added "-Well Mister Schuester is my guardian while we're here in New York, I guess you could call the hotel and ask them to transfer you to one of our rooms -" Danny nodded and ask her "-Where are you staying?-" Rachel answered in a proud tone "-We're staying at the Intercontinental New York Times Square, rooms 712 and 714-"

The office door opened and a thirty something year old blonde woman came in and said "Detective Reagan, I'm here to pick the samples from today's victim" Rachel stand up and said very loudly "-I'm not a victim, I'm a witness!-" Danny fully smirked then and said "-Sandy this is Rachel today's witness-" he stressed the word witness a lot then added "-And the samples you need are probably in her hair-" Rachel made a nervous gesture and ran a hand through her previously mentioned hair, it felt really icky, Danny watched her disgusted face but made no comment about it instead he said "-Rachel this is Sandy Welch, she's gonna take some samples-" Rachel reach for Sandy's hand while saying "-Nice to meet you-" Danny thought the girl had impeccable manners shook his head a little and added "-Rogers why don't you go and call the hotel I'll stay here while Sandy picks the samples-" Rachel was really grateful that Danny stayed with her she felt like he was the only thing grounding her if he left the entire night would come crashing down on her and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

**So there it was. What do you think? I really loved some feedback I know that you're reading but still I have no reviews I don't know if that's good or bad. I also plan on write this in Spanish but it may take a while since I find writing in English much easier.**

**Leave a review if you feel like it.**

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or Blue Blood. If I did Jesse And Rachel would be together and Danny Reagan would sing often.**

**A/N: Here's chapter four it might seem a little boring but trust me it's necessary, the story is progressing and the plot bonny refuses to die so I'm still writing and a LOT**

**Chapter 4 Lean On Me**

While Sandy tried to scrap the blood out of Rachel's hair she realized it was too dry to get more than a little bit of dust so she said "-This is too dry we need to take her to the lab and wash it out-" Danny said "-Ok let's do it now-" then watching Rachel he added "-Looks like you're getting your shower-" he helped Rachel stand up and once again Rachel didn't let go of his hand, Danny felt glad the girl hadn't taken the professional tone to harsh and was willing to trust him.

When they reach the lab Sandy told Danny that he needed to stay outside, Rachel overreacted and had another mini panic attack but was quickly reassured by a concerned Danny "-I'll stand guard, don't worry this is the only door in or out the lab-" Rachel nodded but told Sandy in a most worried voice"-Please hurry, the grip on my nerves tonight is very slim-" After Sandy washed Rachel's hair, Rachel felt a thousand times better even if it was just by having clean hair, Sandy noticed that her back had blood stains and asked loudly to Danny "-I think is best if you take her to the personnel showers so she won't catch a cold-" Danny agreed started walking her to the showers, she looked very nervous but slightly better and she kept holding his hand the whole way there, when they got to the showers Danny say "-I can't go in there with you, but I assure you that only women go in there so hurry and I wait here for you-" Rachel was torn between the desire of taken a full shower and the need to stay with Danny but then her bladder needed some relive and she knew would feel better after some warm water, she gave Danny a curt nod and hurry inside the shower

It turn out that being alone was not the best idea Rachel could have had, not by a long shoot, every time she closed her eyes to get under water, she kept picturing the mob man's face close to her own and a couple of times she even felt the gun barrel on her forehead and every tiny noise she imagined it was the mob man killing Danny on the hallway outside, her breathing keep rising to the point you would think she had just run a marathon, she started showering faster not even considering the really cold water, the cheap soap or the lack of her favorite shampoo. She was out of the shower and the bathrooms not even ten minutes later fully dressed and in a complete state of panic.

Danny wasn't so much better outside the bathrooms, he kept cursing himself for not entering the bathroom and do a kick swept just to make sure no one was in there, what would happened if someone was in there, Rachel could be in danger, she was taking a long time, what if no one was there but she slipped on soap, crack her head and was bleeding to death? Time alone wasn't good for him, his mind always picture the worst case scenario and right now loosing Rachel before taking her statement was the worst that could happen and he would not allowed it to happen. He hoped and needed to find her guardian fast, the longer they took knowing what happened in that street the longer it would take to find the stupid poker deck assassin.

He was thinking this when the door to the bathrooms opened revealing a very suffocated Rachel who immediately hug Danny and started to calm down, after a while she held Danny's hand between both of hers and took a full deep breath and told him "-I don't think I can manage being alone right now, but the shower help a little-" Danny smiled and told her "-I'm glad you feel better, I almost went in there to check on you-" Rachel smile for the first time in the whole night one of her famous Tony Award winning smiles and hug him even tighter, when they made it back to his office they found Rogers waiting for them with a sulking face Danny read him immediately and asked "-What happened?-" Rogers answered shortly "-Her guardian is not at the hotel and he won't get there till tomorrow-".

That was weird, thought Rachel, yes it was true mister Schuester hadn't been around almost since check in but he should be at the hotel, after all it was… What time it was?, she look around for a clock but couldn't find one, then she saw the wristwatch on Danny, took his left hand and interrupting him in whatever he was asking said "-But it's two in the morning where the hell is he?-" Rogers answered directly to her "-Desk informed me that he ask to hold all calls and messages till morning, on his way out tonight around ten-" Danny wondered what kind of parents left their teenage daughter go to New York with a guy who left her and all her equally teenage friends alone at night "-Never mind that now the fact is we cannot continue the interrogation until he's here so for now we need to get some sleep-" said Danny dismissing Rogers to the precincts bunks and leading Rachel inside his office

She took his leather chair once more and Danny sat down on a wooden one and prop his feet up to the desk telling her "-Get some sleep tomorrow it's gonna be a long day-" Rachel nodded and watched him get comfortable and dozed off almost immediately but she could not do the same, she couldn't even close her eyes, for a brief moment she amused herself by thinking what would've happen if she just kissed Finn but could not bring herself to do it, even in her imagination, she had spend way too many nights wondering of what ifs, hell her whole relationship with him was full of what ifs. What if he still loves Quinn? What if he doesn't find me pretty enough? What if he chooses football over me again? What if he doesn't like the way I dress? What if…? What if…? What if…?

She buffed, she really didn't wanted to keep thinking about Finn it was just making her angry, but what to do to distract herself long enough till sunrise, she started to untangled her hair with her fingers but that wasn't enough of a distraction so she glanced at Danny really quickly, he was deep asleep even snoring a little so she glanced at him every couple of minutes wondering how could he fall sleep so fast after what happened on that street and the realization hit her fast, he was used to it, probably he saw things like this every month, maybe every week, hell maybe everyday, that was why he was cold during the interview for him it was another day at work unlike her that had the most terrifying experience of her entire life.

Then she wondered why someone would choose a life, a career, where you had to see this kinds of things often, how would that someone cope with such things, how did he unwind after hideous crimes, how did his wife, cause Rachel saw a ring in his left hand, was able to sit at home waiting for him to return safe, she couldn't have done it that was for sure, almost unconsciously Rachel looked at Detective Reagan, he wasn't too bad looking for an older guy, he looked like he exercised and had some muscle nothing gross but he looked fit, he had a certain air of someone who was really handsome in his teenage years, well he was still really handsome if you like that kind of rough sexual magnetism…Where did that came from? Rachel had never thought of anyone like that ever, not about Noah, not about Jesse and certainly not about Finn, she felt a slight blush but didn't worried too much because they where pretty much in the dark so she decided to stare at him some more.

"-Would you stop that? I'm trying to sleep here-" Danny's rough voice cut through the silence like a whip, startling Rachel so much that she jump up the chair, she let out a small "-Sorry, I didn't meant to…-" she lowered her head while mumbling something that neither of them understood, he shook his head while saying "-Don't worry just stop doing it-" after a few minutes in complete silence he added "-Didn't I told you to sleep?-" Rachel answered in a quiet manner "-I can't close my eyes without seeing the mob man's face, and it's creeping me out-" it took a full minute before Danny thoroughly comprehend the words she spoke and when he did he got up his chair like lighting stroke him, he stormed pass his desk and put both his arms to each side of Rachel and lean close to her face while slowly asking "-Rachel, did you saw his face?-" she nodded watching him with wide eyes "-You think you can describe him to a sketch artist? -" he asked more serious "-Of course I can-" she felt offended by the question, her observation skills only rival her perfect hearing then she added "-I watched him watching me for a few minutes, he was so close I could feel his breathing on my cheek and…-" Danny didn't hear another word she said.

**So there, what do you think? Good, bad or should I stop writing and forget about writing ever again. According to the stats you are reading this so I'll keep writing it I promise I will finish the story but a review telling me if I'm on the right pat would help a lot.**

**Thank you so much for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Now I own Glee and Blue Bloods along with all the rainbows and sunshine of the earth, so expect guns and policemen on Glee an a full musical on Blue Bloods featuring a mash-up between Loser and Bad Romance (In case you didn't notice that was sarcasm)**

**BTW: The names of the chapters are after Glee or New Kids on the Block songs and have nothing to do with the content of the chapter I just think they made good titles, I also don't own any song mentioned in here.**

**On with the chapter…**

**Chapter 5 I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

Danny's brain was in utter chaos but his body seem frozen in place, he couldn't manage to move, this was new information and this new information changed EVERYTHING, she saw him, she could describe him, she could finally give a face to the lowlife bastard that had made the last three years of his life hell, now he could walk the streets and not wondering about every male that pass him, if that was the man who had murdered his wife in the coldest manner possibly, he could finally stop dreaming of just a body and put a face on it, in a few hours tops Danny would have a clear vision of the son of a… Rachel interrupted his rant when she softly touch his arm and in the most concerned voice he had heard in a while asked "-Are you alright Detective?-" Rachel's voice brought him back to reality, he needed her guardian before asking for a sketch artist, he nodded and with a lot of effort went back to his wooden chair.

"-Is there any other way we can get in touch with your guardian?-" asked Danny in a contorted voice Rachel sit up and said "-I have his cellphone number-" she started searching around her for her purse but could not find it anywhere, come to think about it she hadn't seen her purse around since she laid on the street "-My cellphone is in my purse and I don't know where it is-" Danny asked "-When was the last time you saw it?-" "-Before I pretended to be dead-" he squinted and say "-Did you still had it with you when I found you?-" Rachel answered a little unsure "-I don't know, I can't remember-" he tried to remember if he saw it "-But I know I didn't have it with me in the ambulance or I would've put it in the evidence bag-" Danny got up again and stormed out of his office with long strides, Rachel got up too and sprinted a little in order to catch up with him, when she reach him she took his hand again and he looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time and said "-You should've stayed at the office-" Rachel answered in a unconcerned voice "-Could've, should've, would've but I didn't so you'll have to take me with you-" truth was she was completely terrified of being without him, Danny shook his head and told her "-Fine, but behave and don't touch anything-" Rachel frown after all she wasn't three years old.

They walk in silence until they got to the evidence room, Danny knock on the counter a couple of times before a very sleepy cop came to the small window "-Morning Detective Reagan, how can I help you at this early hour?-" he stressed the word early a lot to Rachel's taste but Danny seem to not care at all "-Need to know if someone collected a purse from tonight's shooting-" he said not even bothering to return the cold greeting, the cop grabbed a bunch of papers from under the desk and took his time checking them "-Yes, indeed we have two recovered purses one purple, one red which one do you need?-" instead of answering Danny looked at Rachel who had her eyebrows furrowed "-My purse was a white handbag-" the cop behind the counter searched his list again and said "-No, we don't have register of a white purse-" Danny took the list from the cop's hand and started searching it himself while saying "-You most have it under another investigation you're always messing things up back there-" as he checked he noticed there was in fact no record of a white purse for several weeks, he slammed the list back in the counter, grabbed Rachel by the arm and walked out of the evidence room clearly irritated, Rachel managed to say "-Thank you!-" to the cop while being dragged through the door.

Danny dragged her all the way back to his office not hearing or choosing to ignore the girls protests and as soon as they walked in he let her go, she went to sit down in his leather chair, and started to rub her arm, after all she had fairly delicate skin and his grip had hurt a little "-Sorry-" he said while pacing in front of her "-Don't worry, just stop doing it-" she answered with his same choice of words from a few minutes back, after several minutes more, or could've been hours of Danny pacing and Rachel watching him, she was getting dizzy and a little bit irritated so she decided to speak "-You're gonna dig a hole on the ground, you know?-" Danny turned to look at her and spoke something that had been bothering all night "-What kind of guardian let's a teenage girl out, at night in an unfamiliar city? -" Rachel decided that she prefer him talking, even if it was on a rude tone, to him pacing so she answered "-Well saying that he let me out is a bit of misunderstanding-" She was going to keep him talking by not giving him all the information necessary "-So you escaped?-" he asked while bringing his wooden chair closer to the desk and sitting right in front of Rachel again "-Well…no… hum… he wasn't at the hotel when I left so technically I didn't escape-"

Danny held the bridge of his nose and with a sigh asked "-What?-" Rachel was about to tell him the whole story when she remembered something "-Should you be asking me this? Didn't you said you needed my guardian before asking questions?-" Danny shook his head and said "-This is off the record-" Rachel look at him confused of course she knew the expression off the record meant, with her being a future star and all, but she didn't knew what it had to do here, in a police station, Danny sensing her confusion said "-It means it's between you and me, no one else has to know about it-" Rachel nodded, smile a little and asked "-It would be like… a secret?-" Danny nodded and said "-Yes now tell me your story-" Rachel smile showing almost every teeth in her mouth Danny wondered why she look so excited, soon he would stop wondering and deeply regret asking her to share.

**Ok so there it is. I know it's short but what do you prefer short chapters updated often or long chapters updated seldom? It's been a week since I posted this so YEY! I still wonder if I'm capturing the essence of the characters but since I have not received a complaint I will assume I am. **

**Leave a review if you feel like it**

**Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nop, still don't own Glee or Blue Bloods and I feel too sick to think of something cleaver to say here. Please read the Author note below**

**Chapter 6: Tonight**

Rachel and had big bright eyes when she started telling her story "-Ok so the glee club and I got here this morning or yesterday morning I guess, and mister Schue put us in lockdown and told us he had to go and sort out some papers for the competition and that we needed to write two full verses of a song by the time he came back and then he left, but after an hour all we had come up with, and that was Artie and Brittani, was a song about cups, so Quinn and Puck suggested that we go out and we did, we went to Times Square and Central Park and we got lots of inspiration but when we got back to the hotel the girls decided to have a pillow fight, of which of course I didn't take part of, I value my career too much to not take seriously the task mister Schue gave us but in the middle of writing my two verses, I got a text from Finn asking me to meet him in Central Park at Bow Bridge and to dress up, so I did and when I got there he was dress up too and he gave me flowers, and said that since we were both captains we should've write a duet for nationals and that we were having a work date, then took me to this amazing restaurant, the birth place of the Tony awards, Sardi's, do you know it detective?-" Rachel look at Danny with curiosity.

But before Danny could've answer or asked what was a glee club or who the hell was Artie, Brittani, Quinn, Puck and Finn she continue as if she had not just asked him a question "-When we got there I told him that one day I was going to have my caricature in the walls there, and he said that he loved the way I dreamt so big that he could not do that, and that I looked so pretty and he had something else to say to me, but before he could finish out of the corner of my eye I saw Patti LuPone leaving her table and I just had to say something to her, if not for me then for Kurt otherwise he could've kill me, so I got up and said to her that she was my idol, she said thank you and that I was very sweet and asked me if I was an actress, I told her I was still in high school and Finn interrupted me and said we were in town for the national show choir championship and she told us she was in show choir in high school, that it was her favorite class, then she asked my name and then made me promise that I would never give up, which of course I wasn't planning on doing so but now that I promised her I can't let her down, don't you think so?-" she looked at Danny expectant.

Man alive could this girl talked! Thought Danny, who by the way was really confused so far he had no clue as to why she was out alone, to his knowledge Sardi's was nowhere near the place they had found her and judging from her story the few parts he could picked up that is, that guy named Finn should've been with her, unless he had miss something in her whole diatribe, she talked really fast, he tried to remember the most important parts but his brain was a little tired and not very attendant, he had more important things to care about that the high school drama of a show choir glee club, but apparently her story wasn't over cause she kept looking at him waiting for an answer, he did not have something coherent or nice to said so he just nodded and that was the whole encouragement Rachel needed to continue boring the daylight out of him.

Rachel saw Danny nodding and knew he agreed with her so she continue "-Miss LuPone wish us luck and she told me Finn was cute then she left, so Finn and I ordered our food he ordered a salad and some kind of meat and I ordered a pasta because I'm a vegetarian, then we went for a bit of a walk and I started telling him that being in New York was like falling in love over and over again every minute, and that tonight or last night I guess I felt like one of those awesome nights that you see in all those amazing romantic comedies and that all we needed was a group of street singers to serenaded us and it would be perfect, then Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam started to follow us singing Bella Note, so basically I was having the most marvelous night of my live, well thus far and then Finn said wait this is the time in those romantic comedies where I kiss you, and I told him that I thought that was just a work date and he asked me really? And I said no cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings and then he lean in but I couldn't kiss him cause I don't know if he really loves me, he's always been in love with Quinn even though she cheated on him with Puck and got pregnant with his baby and told Finn it was his, he almost had me convinced cause he said I should take a chance on him but last Christmas when I told him to trust in me he said no, so when he lean again I told him I couldn't and I left, I felt hurt cause I think he only wants me back now that Jesse came back but I don't know if I want to be with Jesse either-" she finished kinda exhausted and just rest her head on top of the desk

Danny sat there not quite knowing what to do, she had spend along time telling him a really pointless story cause she had finished it before the part that he was interested in, he assumed that after she left Finn she got lost and found a way to pretty much screw her life and put a price in her head, but she had not told him that part, instead she told him all about some pretty boring teenage drama for which he had not the patience or the energy but he knew she needed to get it out of her chest before the scary part of her tale so he pat her head a little, while the thought of five teen boys letting her go alone at night bothered him to no end, Weren't they supposed to be from a small town? Weren't the people from small towns chivalrous? So why in the Lord's name did they leave her alone? And again where was this guardian of theirs? Was he blinded by the bright lights or something? Unconsciously he kept patting Rachel's head until it became a little bit hurtful for her and she told him "-You can stop that now, ok?-" Danny immediately retreated his hand and say softly "-I'm sorry-" Rachel taking a wrong meaning of his words say "-Don't worry Finn didn't hurt me that bad at least I'm not so heartbroken like last Christmas-"

Danny just look at her confused but kept quiet, she then added "-Anyway I started to walk towards the hotel or so I thought but I think I got lost cause suddenly I was in the middle of a shooting and staring at a dead guy, then I heard steps behind me and I laid down next to him and pretended to be dead and this guy dressed in a really nice suit, the mob guy, came close to us and stared at me for a really long time and he fire two shoots to this dead guy and put a joker card on his forehead, at least I think it was a joker then he left-" Rachel open her eyes really big and whispered "-I think I know where my purse is-" Danny came to the same realization about the same time and said "-I think I know too-"

**A/N: So sorry for the lateness of the update but I got really sick this past two weeks and I've been in and out of the ER with tons of pain and they don't know what's wrong with me but on the bright side I'm gonna get time to write just hoping to feel a little better or the whole chapter will be everyone feeling like crap. I still have every intention of finish this and I promise you I will.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Leave a review if you feel like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or Blue Bloods but I do own a pair of very bruised arms due to the IV's if you're interested on my health please read Author's note at the end thank you.**

**I know it took a long time to get this out but here it is sit back relax and most importantly ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile in the skirts of the city, at a small and dirty motel room, a handsome man was checking a small purse, so far he had fund some trinkets like a strawberry lip gloss, a hand mirror, a package of tissues, dental floss and gum but he also found two very important items: a wallet with a high school ID belonging to the girl he thought dead, Rachel Barbara Berry from Lima Ohio, and a cellphone, with several texts from someone named Jesse most of them telling her that she was the real star in New Directions and wishing her good luck. The man started to pace the floor and asked himself what was this girl doing in the city, he needed to know after all he had to tie lose ends, and as far as he knew the girl was now under the protective gaze of non other than the Detective Danny Reagan.

This very Detective had given him a hard time and had been close to catch him, so close in fact that he needed to retaliate it only seem fair to the assassin to kill detective Reagan's wife, oh man did he have fun with the blond woman, she was a fighter and he liked it when the prey put on a fight, in fact he liked it so much than he taped it and send it to the detective so he could enjoy it too. The assassin decided that given the chance he would have the same fun with little miss Rachel Berry and he would tape it and send it to the cop too, messing with Detective Reagan was very easy and fun to pass on.

The assassin decided to wait until miss Berry was back home, it would be easier to capture her in a small town but he also needed to make sure miss Berry would in fact not seen anything, he had to do some research, to find out everything he could about her but as usual he would let the police do the boring job he just had to blend in and maybe bribe someone, but going to the precinct would have to wait till morning.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The fact that they now knew where Rachel's purse was did nothing to quench Danny's desire of finding her guardian on the contrary he needed to find the now infamous William Schuster, and he needed to find him fast, so he sent a police officer to the hotel to wake up Rachel's teammates and bring them to the precinct, get mister Schuster cellphone number and get him to the precinct as soon as possible, while he was busy making arrangements Rachel was freaking out, the mob man had her purse, he knew how she looked like, he knew where she lived, he had her cellphone, he could very easily found her and kill her, she didn't feel save even here surrounded by cops, the only thing keeping her from a full blown meltdown was Detective Reagan, and the fact that he promise her to keep her save, so for now she tried to calming herself down.

When they have realized where her purse was Danny felt a new determination, a determination to catch and kill the assassin otherwise Rachel would have to spend the rest of her life watching over her shoulders, looking out for danger and fearing everything and he felt it was his responsibility to keep that from happening or else he could not live with himself, hell he couldn't live with himself if the poker deck assassin lived long enough to terrified her, he reassured Rachel holding her and promising over and over again that she was save, right here, right now, he didn't add on his arms because that may scared her, she was almost calmed when a sudden thought enter her mind, what would her fellow glee-clubbers will think of this? Probably that she was seeking attention again, Santana and Quinn would make fun of her and Finn would blame her for storming out on their date and the rest of the club would blame her for them being awoken in the middle of the night.

Rachel did not feel like she could face them, not after this night, not after her defenses where this low, she tried really hard to built some sort of shield against their constant harassing like she always did before entering the glee club classroom but found it way to hard to do so and she started to cry a little, Danny noticed something different about her and lean his head to see her directly to her face, she was shedding some tears but she wasn't sobbing like when he first fund her, this tears were silent and it seem like it was just sad tears, her face was scrunched up and she was biting her lips, Danny asked concerned "-What's wrong?-" she kept shaking her head and moving her lips Danny but could not hear all of what she said just one world "-Thirsty-"

Danny left the office and a very reluctant Rachel and went for a bottle of water, he came back and found her in a complete state of despair, now fully sobbing and hiccupping, he gave her the bottle of water and stared at her while she downed the whole bottle, when she finish it he said "-So what's wrong?-" Rachel kept her frown and shake her head again and without staring at him she answer "-I can't face them, please don't make me do it, anything else I'll do it just don't make me face them-" Danny was confused as to whom she didn't wanna face "-Who don't you wanna face?-" she said in a whisper "-The glee club-" Danny snorted "-Really? You get like this over facing your glee club and you were calmed down when you were telling me the whole I lay in a pool of someone else's blood story?-" she shrugged and said "-I don't face the mob man everyday and I don't know him, but this guys I know and they're gonna be so mean, and today I just don't have the strength to deal with it, I know it's lonely at the top but today, just for today I will like some support and appreciation of me not being killed but NO that's gonna be too much to ask from them and I can't let them see me weak or else they'll take advantage of it-" she pull her legs up and hold her knees, staring at some point in the wall.

Danny stood there silent for a long time, he opened his mouth to speak but was at a loss for words, he could not understand how she was friends with this people, was she friends with this "club"? He assumed so, otherwise why would you join a club, right? Rachel look at him and found his facial expression really funny, it look like he was doing really complicated math, she knew why he was confused so she said "-I am a really difficult person to deal with but only because I know what I want do and where I want to go, I thought that being part of something special made you special and that the guys in glee were my friends but they only want me for my talent, because I will be on Broadway and I will win a Grammy but they don't respect me and I had to learn how to deal with it but not tonight, tonight I can't, my brain is too tired to do so-" she paused then added "-Look I realized a while ago that glee club its just a means to and end, but I can't let them see me defeated or I will lose the little niche I have carved with my bare hands in that club -" she hold her knees and stare at the wall again.

Danny could not believe this, she was strong enough to lay on a pool of someone else's blood, face a serial killer, not that she knew he was one, and spent the night on a precinct in a town she barely knew and was a little shaken but come face her friends or more like school mates and she was broken down, then it hit him she was being bullied, for how long and how much Danny could only guess but it was undeniable just by looking at her, if he could he would avoid making her have contact with those kids, yes she was a little difficult to deal with but that was true of most people with a clear goal in life, nothing was going to get in the way, wasn't he a little like that? When he made his mind about a case or a suspect he didn't let go until he was proven right, that was why he had have eight partners in the past three years, suddenly he knew what to say to her "-You know, when you have a clear goal in mind people tend to get jealous and try to throw you of your game-" he sat on his wooden chair again while Rachel looked at him, smile a little and nodded, just then they heard a knock on the door.

**Author's note: Thank you for sticking around to read this, yes I'm still sick and it turns out I have pus on my kidney, yes you read that correctly PUS on my kidney and it's affecting my liver and lung so it hurts like hell the only way I can do pretty much anything is on my left side cuz if I try on backside the pain is bad and right side the pain is unbearable, so I keep trying to keep writing but I only can do it for a few minutes before the pain starts. I still have every intention of finishing this, the plot bunny refuses to die but it may take a while.**

**Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you feel like it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: After a LONG stay at the hospital I still don't own Glee or Blue Bloods but I'm waiting for a letter that says otherwise I think I deserve it after enduring so much pain.**

**Chapter 8 **

Detectives Miller and Rogers walked in the room to see a very puffy eyed Rachel and a worried Danny, detective Miller spoke first "-we have all the kids in the Captain's office only place big enough, now what?-" he said clearly annoyed, detective Rogers point at Rachel and said "-Want me to bring her with them?-" Rachel let out a whiny sound, detective Reagan shake his head and told Rachel "-You'll stay here, I'll go talk to them-" Rachel stood up and say in a very firm voice "-Can one of them…-" she pointed at Miller and Rogers "-…go instead of you?-" Danny immediately knew why she asked that, she was still to afraid of being left alone and truth be told Danny was scared of leaving her alone, so he said "-Rogers get the phone number of their guardian, Miller wait five minutes then tell the kids that we can't find Mister Schuster and that they have to stay here until we find him -" Detectives Rogers and Miller left the office, a little confused but they knew better than to question his orders.

Danny closed the door after them and say "-I'm sure they're gonna text him and call him to no end and he'll be here in no time-" Rachel smile and nodded and she said "-Sorry for my little meltdown, but, but, but…-" she could not finish her sentence and just looked at him apologetically with her eyes full of tears without helping it Danny asked "-What did they do to you?-" she turned her face at the wall again and close her eyes, after a long time she looked at him again and with a little ironic smile she said "-You really want to know?-" Danny shook his head and said "-I don't know-" she laughed at his response, she actually laugh at loud and Danny felt like he could laugh too, he felt light and did laugh a little but it was more like a chuckle nothing like Rachel was doing full on laughing and even a little bit of snorting, it was good to see her like that like the teenager she was supposed to be and not like the corpse he been carrying around in the last few hours.

After they both finished laughing, well Danny finished watching Rachel laugh, she said "-I'll go and face them just promise you'll take me out of there as soon as possible-" Danny stared at her and asked "-Are you sure? I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do-" Rachel didn't even blinked before answering "-I'm sure just… you'll take me out when I said I need something from my purse, ok?-" Danny just nodded, he and Rachel exited his office almost hand in hand, hers was tightly wrapped around his left wrist, Rachel was very nervous, she couldn't even begin to imagine the reaction of the glee club so close to the nationals, and also she didn't wanna face Finn, it was his fault that she was in this situation, as she was walking she took deep breaths to calm down a little it wasn't like her classmates were going to kill her, and she had Detective Reagan beside her, worst it could happen Santana would try to hit her and Detective Reagan would stop her right?, but she felt naked even thought she wasn't, she was watching everything around her it seem as if nobody slept in the precinct they where all working looking so busy no one notice the teen girl walking with a police uniform too the big for her.

The trip wasn't long but gave Danny time to think about what would he have said if he knew Rachel better to calm her down, she was twisting her sleeves a lot, but nothing came to mind, how do you tell a teen girl that you'll protect her from everything without sounding creepy especially when its been mere hours since you met said teen girl, with this pressing question on mind Danny knocked on the Captain's door hearing a deep intake of breath from Rachel, it was like she was preparing for her execution, he opened the door and there was an immediate outburst of noise, a bunch of teenagers spoke at the same time, from what he could gather he heard "-Of course it was her!-" "-Man hands looking for attention again!-" "-Did she get confused with RuPaul?!-" "-What is she wearing?!-"And "-That's what she gets for dumping me in the middle of the street-" Danny using his full authority and seeing that Rachel started to shrink said "-Enough!-" while banging his right fist on the Captain's desk, the whole glee club stop shouting only Kurt said something that sounded like "-Oh My…-" while fanning himself.

Danny made sure to look at each member of the glee club straight in the eye before slowly asking "-Now has anyone been able to reach Mr. Schuester?-" some of the kids just shook their head but Finn got up and started asking questions again "-Why the hell do you need Mr. Schue? and why is Rachel in custody?, whatever she did I have nothing to do with it and neither do them -" he said getting angrier as he was speaking and ended pointing at the rest of the glee club, Danny looked at him for a few seconds then asked "-What's your name son?-" Finn was still feeling a little bold answered in a very nasty tone "-Finn, Finn Hudson-" Danny looked at Rachel who was super busy looking at everything except her club mates but somehow felt Danny's eyes on her and looked up and give a little nod, Finn saw all of this and started saying well almost shouting "-Whatever she told you I did it's not true, she's lying-" Quinn then got up too and said "-That's what she does, she lies to get attention, she needs help, she sneaked out of the hotel room today to do only God knows what and Finn was with me, so he didn't do anything-" she ended and half hugging Finn.

For the first time since entering the Captain's office Rachel looked at her so called friends she looked at everybody hoping against hope one of them stood up for her, that one of them would say something, or at least say the truth but they all reminded silent, then she looked at Puck who avoided her searching eyes and just looked down, then she looked at Artie who had the decency to looked back at her but still keep silent, Mike and Sam where the same as Puck not looking at her not even to say that Finn wasn't at the hotel that he too sneaked out, she felt betrayed but somehow found a way to stay strong enough to look at Finn and he was looking from her to Quinn and then he said "-Yes I was with Quinn all day, Cause you know she's my girlfriend-" Rachel snorted, she hadn't let go of Danny's wrist since they left his office, she had been to afraid to do so, but now she wasn't afraid she was angry, no forget that she was majorly pissed off so she let go of it and yell at Finn "-So Quinn is your girlfriend now? Was she your girlfriend when you tried to kiss me tonight or that was your clone since you were with her all day long!-" Her little outburst made the whole club stand up and start shouting at each other or more like the whole club started shouting at her.

The shouting match didn't last long Danny took his now free hand, put his thumb and index finger on his mouth and whistle, really, really loud, everyone stop shouting and, he said "-Everyone stop harassing my main witness or I'll have you arrested! -" everyone looked at him with surprised, scared or angry eyes Danny didn't even flinch despite the fact that he was facing teenagers at their worst, Rachel realized she had let go of Danny's hand and took his wrist again, he felt her slightly trembling but she seem fine otherwise and he said "-I just want to know if any of you have reach Mr. Schuester?-" some of the glee clubers shook their heads but Santana and Quinn just looked at him defiantly, Danny nodded and said "-I'm afraid until we find him you all have to spend the night here, so get comfortable-" he turned around as to leave and dragged Rachel with him before the room exploded with more complaints and more questions the loudest being Santana's "-Why is SHE leaving with you?-"she said the word she with much contempt which did not sit well with Danny so he just opened the door pushed Rachel through it and without even turning he said "-I'm afraid you might kill my MAIN witness, good night-" he answered the word main in the same tone as Santana and he closed the door.

In the hallway Danny turned to Rachel and in a whisper he said "-We won't wait long for Mr. Schuester now -" Rachel smiled a little Detective Reagan was much too close to her for her comfort but oddly enough she didn't feel uncomfortable Detective Danny Reagan had become a constant in her life the past few hours and if the psychic in her was right she was going to need him in it for a while longer.

**Author's note: I know it's been a over a month but I was at the hospital, sedated and with tubes down my throat so I apologize for the delay but I never expected to get so sick, I had surgery on my lung due to hard pus in it they even cut some of my lung out and I was put on a ventilator, unconscious for days, so yeah I didn't write or upload anything and well recovery its been hard but I'm back baby and now I'm writing the story I promise I'll update soon as I was doing it. So what do you think? I feel a little off but I hope it feels right**

**Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you feel like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Glee or Blue Bloods but I do own a pet rock named Chuchis and that has nothing to do with anything.**

**Sorry for the delay, turns out inspiration as been an idle friend more on it in the author's note at the end.**

**Chapter 9: Where Do I Go From Here?**

Rachel and Detective Reagan got back to his office where Rachel reclaimed the leather chair as hers and once again hugged her knees, Danny just looked at her with concern he was about to open his mouth to offer some words of comfort when she started to speak in a really high voice and faster he had ever heard her "-you'd think that after two years of knowing each other they at the very least, would say something to try and protect me like Quinn did with Finn, but no forget that, I don´t even feel part of the group at all, I thought that after all we been through there would be a sense of brotherhood but no! it's always me the one carrying them and picking of their slack and is still me the one left out, I know it's lonely at the top but I guess I was just kidding myself thinking I was part of something special-" Danny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone shouting outside his office he opened his door and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

Turns out Detective Reagan was right, they didn't wait long for Mr. Schuester, he was in the precinct within half an hour a little flustered and worried but he was finally there, shouting to a rookie cop "- And what gives you the right to take my students out of bed and take them to this police station, they're all minors you know!-" the rookie cop just stared at him not quite knowing what to do or say until detective Reagan shouted from his office "-William Schuester!?-" it was half a question half an angry cry, Will turned around and immediately understood that this guy was in charge, Danny walked the short space between them when he saw Will nodding, forgetting Rachel inside his office, when he got close to Will he asked in a low voice "-Are you the temporal legal guardian of Rachel Berry?-" Will nodded again and asked "-Is she okay?-"

Will noticed some movement behind the cop and he saw her standing in the doorway of an office, looking tired and in a police uniform but quite unharmed Will asked in a tired and bored manner "-Is she the reason why we're here?-" Danny saw Will pointing towards his office and turned around to see Rachel standing there slightly shaking, white as a ghost and with wide eyes and he said harsher than he intended "-Please come to my office. I'm detective Reagan-" they got in the office and Danny once again had to drag Rachel, she seem somehow minimized at the sight of her teacher not even making eye contact with him but holding his arm a little tighter than she had all night, he walked her to her/his chair and tried to make her sit down but she just shook her head, hold him even tighter and buried her head in his chest.

Rachel was dreading this moment, she secretly hoped Mr. Schue wouldn't show up until morning but he was here and what was coming next for her wasn't going to be easy, yes she was happy about seeing Mr. Schue but she was also a little scared of how he was going to react, it seemed like every time something went wrong in the glee club she was the one to be blamed and punished and he had never done anything to protect her from her club mates bullying, apparently everyone deserved to be treated with the minimal amount of respect in the club except her, not once in her whole glee carrier had he stood up for her and she didn't think tonight was gonna be the exception, she felt Detective Reagan taking her hand again and she clasp his as if holding for dear life, he took her to his/her chair but there was no way in hell she was letting him go, instead panic hit her and she hug him tightly inhaling his scent fully.

Will Schuester sat in a really uncomfortable wooden chair; waiting to hear what Rachel had done now, because if the police were asking if he was her legal guardian, specifically, it was more than obvious the she was the one who was in trouble. From the moment he met her he knew that she was going to be a problem, she had talent and talented people often tend to be spoiled or annoying, Rachel was both, and Will knew the moment she finished singing On My Own and asked in a very demanding tone "-When do we start rehearsals?-" and he hadn't change his opinion about it, she proved him right time and time again, with her constant storm outs, the way she reacted when not getting a solo or just basic giving obnoxious comments about her glee mates. So he just prepared himself for the worst, Rachel being arrested for something, hopping for the best, the police letting her free to present at nationals.

Will saw her grasping Detective -whatshisname- firmly not letting him go even when the detective brought her close to the chair across from him and tried to make her take a sit, she shook her head no and hold him closer burring her head on the detective's chest, he didn't think of this as weird cause Rachel liked to hug people when she was happy, angry, sad, or every other emotion so he waited for someone to start talking, he wanted to know where the rest of the kids were, and most of all how to make this whole ordeal (that he had no idea what was) go away.

Danny still had Rachel very much attached to him but he could not wait for her newest form of breakdown to pass, he had important issues to address with William Schuester, so he just hold Rachel closer to him and started talking "-We need your consent to interrogate Miss Berry, whom is here as a witness, so if you signed the permission we can begin with the interrogation and you can take the rest of those horrible kids away-" he saw the confusion in Mr. Schuester's eyes before he heard him asked "-Why does Rachel need to be interrogated for?-" Danny looked at the girl he had on his chest and said "-Rachel do you want to tell Mr. Schuester why we need you declaration?-" Rachel let out a simple but audible "-No-" Will had to suppress a smile, this was so typically her, he hoped this Detective forced her to cooperate, he was the law he could do it maybe then she would come down from her cloud a little.

Will never expected the full on grin from the so called Detective and much the less his next words "-Do you mind if I tell him?-" he was pampering Rachel! She was in big trouble and in a police station and she still got away with her spoiled girl act. Rachel lift her head a little to speak once again and said "-I would prefer not, but you need the permission signed, right?-" Will saw how the stupid Detective (he couldn't call him anything else) nodded but you could tell he was feeling sorry for her, "-Do you think there's a way to keep it private, please?-"She pleaded looking at the detective in the eye, with hers full of unshed tears and suddenly the detective smiled and nodded, Will could not believe his eyes, a tough policeman was falling for Rachel's stupid little girly act, the Detective fool looked at him and said "-Rachel has been through a lot tonight and she does not feel like she could face it-" whatever the hell Rachel had gone through she brought it on herself, thought Will getting angry and frustrated by the minute.

Rachel came to the realization that she didn't want anyone from glee to know what had happened to her, they would find a way to make her feel guilty of it, to make her feel like she deserved it. When she pleaded with Detective Reagan, wasn't just to be stubborn but to protect herself a little, protect what was left of her sanity and she was pleased when Detective Reagan nodded, he understood her reasons and he did swore to her not long ago that he would protect her.

**Author's note: So I tried and tried to write this chapter and this was the best I could do, I know is not really exciting or anything but it was necessary for me to do, I also know that this story is 9 chapters long and we haven't even pass the first day so it's gonna be a long story and yes I still promise to finish it.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review if you feel like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I now own Glee and Blue Bloods, a green unicorn told me that yesterday and please don't come to me with the theory that green unicorns don't talk because everyone knows that the purple ones are the mute ones. (Again sarcasm)**

**A beautiful green baby unicorn to my first reviewer: Chazioid thanks for the review.**

**Sit back, relax but must importantly enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: No Air**

Mr. Schue was asking way too many questions and so far Detective Reagan was not giving him any answers, but he felt very, very, very close to someone about to shout a lot of profanities or punch a wall or leave the room but he knew he couldn't do any of those thingsespecially with Rachel in the room, she would freak at any of the three, so he stood there waiting for the damn William Schuester to make up his equally damned mind, either he was going to sign the authorization or not simple as that, really was all a question of a few signatures here and there and he could go, but no this man was asking a lot of unanswerable questions and most importantly he was getting on Danny Reagan's last nerve**,** so he said in a really treating tone "-Either you sign the form or I can hold you and the entire glee club for 72 hrs without a cause-"

Danny couldn't actually keep the kids for that long but he could arrest Mr. Schuester and the kids would be without a guardian and therefore would be staying in the care of social services, so it all added up to pretty much the same, William seem to think about it for a while and then asked "-If I sign that the kids can go with me?-" Danny just nodded, Will added "-even Rachel?-" Danny looked at Rachel who was still holding his arm as if she was holding for dear life and with a twang of regret he said "-After her declaration is taken, yes you may take her-".

Rachel whimpered at Danny's last statement, she knew she could not hold him forever, no matter how nice he smelled, she lived in Ohio and he in New York, but still she felt safe here with him by his side, she had never felt like that in her entire life not with her fathers, not at school, not at glee club, not with Puck, Finn or Jesse and god knows not with Shelby, but she felt at ease with this strange detective and just the thought of letting him go was too much, so she avoided the topic she still had a few hours with him that was if Mr. Schuester decided to sing the stupid paper in front of him if he decided against it well Rachel could have more hours with Detective Reagan; For once in her glee life she wasn't worried about the upcoming competition, she was more concerned about her actual life and a little for the lives of those close to her, after all the mob man had her cellphone, what if he decided to go after her fathers or her friends, she didn't know a lot about the mob man but she knew that Detective Reagan wouldn't be so worried about him if he wasn't dangerous, suddenly Rachel wished that Mr. Schue would sing the form already so she could give her declaration and the cops could start searching for the mob man guy, she sighed with relieve when she saw Mr. Schue signing the sheet of paper.

Danny was closer to happy than he had felt in years, he had gotten permission to interrogate Rachel and this time it would all be on camera, he escorted Mr. Schuester to the door and he shouted a little louder than he intended "-Miller! Take Mr. Schuester with the teens and they're free to go, Rogers get back here and set the camera we have permission-" he turned back to face Rachel and she give him a shy smile, in that moment Danny felt guilty, he was going to force Rachel to relive what could be considered a very traumatic moment, so before Rogers got back he said in a very calming soothing voice "-If you feel like you can't tell me something or just tired tell me and we will stop the interview until you feel better, ok?-" she nodded and said "-I'm fine, the show must go on, right?-" Danny shook his head and said "-This is not a show…-" he trail off as Rogers entered his office.

Four hours later Rachel felt drained, they had been in this small office far too long and the office felt smaller by the minute, she needed air, she felt suffocated, they had asked her the same questions over and over again, asking about the most insignificant things until every detail was carefully dissected, until she couldn't remember if that was true or her mind was making it up to placate the Detectives, she abruptly stood up and said in a very demanding voice "-I need to take a break!-" She breathed a couple of times and said in a much calmer and somewhat apologetic voice "-It's starting to feel like too much-" Detective Reagan nodded and Detective Rogers turned off the camera, he stretched out a little and said to Detective Reagan "-I could use some breakfast, don't you?-" Danny nodded and asked "-Rachel what do you want for breakfast?-" she shook her head and said "-I'm not hungry, thank you-" Danny looked at her and said "-Nonsense, you haven't eat anything since last night, what do you want?-" she said in a really small voice "-Chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk? If it's not too much trouble?-" Rogers answered "-Not at all, what do you want?-" he looked at Detective Reagan "-Same but with coffee, strong coffee-" Rachel giggled at Danny's request he looked like he would pass out at any moment.

They waited in silence for a couple of minutes until she spoke "-Thank you for not telling Mr. Schue about the whole thing-" Danny looked at her and asked "-Why don't' you want him to know?-" Rachel shook her head and said "-He would tell the rest of the club and I don't want them to make fun of me-" Danny frowned, she had said this before and it kept nagging him, so he asked "-Do they bully you?-" Rachel stared directly into his hazel eyes and she knew he wouldn't laugh at her, so she told him the truth "-They do, but it's so subtle no one else notices and when they do notice they pretend it's my fault-" she shrugged "-The fact that I'm used to it now doesn't mean that I like it-" Danny was really concerned for this girl now, he knew some cases where the bullying got so bad that kids killed themselves or killed the bullies "-Rachel no one should get used to been bullied -" she smiled again and said in a very confident voice "-No it's ok I'm going to be a big star so I need to get used to it**,** plus it only really bothers me when they slushie me, but that doesn't happen so often now-" Danny could not understand what she said "-Sorry, they what?-" She answered him "-You know what a slushie is?-" he shook his head so she added "-it's like a frappe, but fruity-" Danny tried to make sense of this and he said "-They throw shredded ice to you-" she nodded and said "-Shredded fruity ice-"

Detective Reagan thought of adding something else but Detective Rogers interrupted saying "-Breakfast is here-" he put three bags on the desk Rachel immediately grab one and opened it, inside where some scrambled eggs Rogers said "-Oh that's mine-" he grab the plate and started eating like he had not eaten in his whole life, Rachel saw him for a minute until she started feeling disgusted, so she redirected her attention to one of the other plates where she found chocolate chip pancakes and passed it on to Detective Reagan who said "-This smells good, thank you -" Rachel then took the other bag and began eating her breakfast. No one spoke for a few minutes while they all ate and drank; when they were finished their meal there was a knock on the door Detective Rogers said "-Come in!-" Danny looked at him angrily after all it was his office and he felt territorial about it.

The door opened and a tall, thin middle age man entered he said "-You asked for a sketch artist?-" Danny nodded and said "-Yes, Harris this is Rachel Berry-" Rachel got up from the leather chair and said "-Please to meet you-" while shaking Harris hand. Harris said "-Let's get to it!-" as he set up his laptop on Danny's desk and started to sketch the mob man tweaking the draw here and there per Rachel's instructions, she pushed her brain to the limit trying to remember every little detail from eye color, to the shape of his eyebrows or if he had freckles or not, two hours later they had the sketched face of the mob man and a very surprised Detective Reagan couldn't believed that he looked so inconspicuous and not threatening at all they immediately put a APB on the guy regarding him as dangerous and with a ATL alert.

**Author's Note: Yay me! I have one review, I know you're reading and I have six follows and yes this story is long but I promise I will finish it and inspiration is getting stronger and stronger so hang in there, ok? Also no one is complaining about it so I think I'm doing something good, still I ask you if you find any typos or something you don't clearly understand please tell me I don't have a beta and English is not my mother tongue. And no I'm not going to ask for reviews to update so keep calm and eat : an APB means all-Points Bulletin and an ATL means Attempt to Locate just so you know.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review f you feel like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own Glee and Blue Bloods but only my DVD copies so I'm guessing that doesn't count right?**

**I have two more reviews and surprise, surprise they do inspire to write faster so thanks to galacticsiren22 and a guest reviewer. Also this chapter contains three F bombs, you been warned!**

**Here's this chapter that has proven most difficult to write I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 11: Officially Over**

Rachel was officially done, she had given her declaration and she had racked her brain for details on the mob man's face and now she was just waiting to sign a few forms and be over and done with the whole ordeal; only thing she kinda regretted was saying goodbye to Detective Reagan although she would surely miss him she could not say that she would miss this precinct and his tiny office, where she was pacing, all alone, she was relatively calmed as she could see Detective Reagan through the opened door, he was talking with a young police woman who seem pretty confused, so it was more likely that he was barking orders at her and she didn't know what to do. Rachel was worried about her so called friends, again, mainly cause next time she will see them Detective Reagan would not be there to rescue her if things got complicated, as they surely would, her train of thought got interrupted when a very livid Detective Reagan came in the office shouting "-…Next decade!-" and shut the door.

Detective Reagan was feeling majorly pissed off, he hadn't slept in a really long time, he had faced a fucking car chasing, he had watched a young man die, he had taken care of a scared teen girl, he had listened to said teen girl blabber about some stupid teens, he had talked to the same stupid teen and their equally stupid teacher and finally when he was about to be done with the whole thing he had to face this rookie dimwitted cop, who apparently couldn't understand a world of the English language, as she kept looking at him with a stupid fucking look on her face and was not doing what he order her to do, finally he had enough so he shouted at the young woman as he turned around and went to his office "-Go do what I told you or you'll be working weekends for the next decade!-" Danny shut the door and came face to face with Rachel who was looking at him, and for some strange and unknown reason he felt the need to justify himself and said "-What?! She was just standing there, staring at me!-" Rachel shrugged and said "-I didn't say anything-".

Danny sat down and put his elbows on his desk, pinched the bridge of his nose and after a while he said "-It's been a long day, ok?-" Rachel stared at him, he looked so tired almost dead on his feet, she felt a irrational need to touch him, so she walked toward him, put a hand on his shoulder and said in a soothing tone "-I know but it's gonna be over soon-" he just nodded, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew it was not going to be that easy but he kept quiet, instead he focus on the warm irradiating from the young girl's hand, he hadn't quite feel something like it in a while, it was as if the roles were reversed, instead of him having to comfort some one he was being comforted, and it felt different, it felt nice, the last time he felt that way his wife was still alive, when she died all the good feelings disappear and leave a whole that Danny tried unsuccessfully to fill with feelings of revenge and self-blaming and being completely honest with himself he missed the easiness of his previous life and the feeling of having someone close, Rachel's warm made him feel whole, like the last three years of his life didn't happen, he closed his eyes and relish on that feeling for exactly five minutes during which Rachel just stood there, thinking about nothing and just watching Detective Reagan's face relax until he looked almost peaceful.

They were interrupted by the young cop that Danny was scolding a few minutes ago when she abruptly open the door without knocking and said in a harsh tone "-Here are the papers you asked for!-" she put the stalk of papers on the desk turnaround and leaved without looking at either of them, detective Reagan sight loudly, shook his head, stood up, got the papers and said to Rachel "-Sign here, here and here-" he passed the pages quickly while she sign them and when she finish, he said "-And you're done-" Rachel give him a wry smile and said "-What a relive-" she tried not to look at Danny when he said "-I just need to take you to the hotel and I'm done-" she nodded, even as she knew she could not hold onto him much longer she didn't feel alright leaving him, there was something inside her that made her feel uneasy, maybe it was her psychic part but she ignored it when Detective Reagan opened the door to escort her out of his office and to the front desk where he delivered the signed papers and took his massages, he saw her wriggling her hands, Rachel was definitely struggling with something, Danny didn't need to read minds to figure that one out, she was wreaking her brain trying to put into words what she was feeling but nothing came to mind.

Rachel held Danny's hand as they walked towards the elevator, the uneasiness Rachel felt kept growing strong, it felt as if someone filled her stomach with something heavy, as they waited for the elevator she started to get the feeling of something dreadful was about to happen and she started to tap her foot on the floor, the elevator got to their floor, there was some people in it but Rachel didn't paid much attention to them and Danny was busy reading the messages on his hand, she smell something familiar and she felt the chocolate chip pancakes making her way back to her mouth, Rachel force her breakfast back down and tried to remember where had she smelled that before but could not quite place it, then it hit her as she felt the hairs on her neck stand up and a shiver ran through her, unconsciously she tight her grip on Danny's hand, he looked at her when he felt the tug and he saw that Rachel was very pale and her eyes were wide he asked her "-Are you ok?-" she just nodded and answered him "-Elevators make me sick-" but she didn't look sick she looked scared Danny frowned and scanned the elevator, he didn't noticed anything wrong, maybe she was sick indeed.

They reach the parking lot floor not even three minutes after they got on the elevator but by looking at Rachel you couldn't tell that, she was completely freaked out, it usually took longer for people to get that worked up about something, the people on the elevator pushed them to get out of it and Danny practically dragged her while she used all her strength to keep him behind everyone else (three policeman, two elderly woman and a guy with a briefcase) he looked annoyed at her cause she let go of his hand and kneel down as to tie her shoelace but Danny could see that her hands were shaking a lot and she didn't seem to move at all, he kneel next to her and she whispered something he didn't understood, his frown got even deeper as he asked "-What?-" she moved her lips again and gazed somewhere behind Danny looking very frighten, he moved forward a little and asked softly to Rachel "-What's wrong?-" she said in a slightly louder tone but still barely audible "-The mob man-" and she gazed behind Danny again rising her eyebrows.

The second it took for the phrase to reach Danny's brain was one too many and as he tried to reach for his gun, he heard the first shoot and threw himself at Rachel pushing her to the ground as a shower of bullets were shoot over the both of them, the only thing she heard was his hoarse voice saying "-Fuck!-".

**Authors note: Le gasp! Cliffhanger! Yes I'm mean so there I'll try to update as soon as I can because yes I have most of the chapter written but still need a few corrections so BE PATIENT. No I'm not asking for reviews, never have, never will, I know you're reading this so I'll keep writing. Also I'm working in a surprise for you I'm planning on publishing it in a chapter or two.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review if you feel like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It might come as a shock to all of you but I don't own Glee or Blue Bloods (Le gasp!). Yeah I know shocking but I really can't do anything about it.**

**Thank to my TWO reviewers: Chazioid and galacticsiren22 you guys rock!**

**Sorry for the waiting but here it is ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: Fire**

The elevator was full of people as it had been the previous three hours this handsome man had ridden on it but something was different this time around a young police woman was complaining very loudly about her boss coincidentally it was the one and only Detective Reagan, this name catch the attention of the man who now was wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt "-… and then Reagan said that if I didn't do what he told me I'll be working weekends the rest of the decade, as if I had nothing more to do than typing some stupid girl's story, I mean they already had an APB and an ATL on the killer he could have waited a little for the typed declaration but NO! apparently the girl needed to be on some show choir competition tomorrow and had to rehearse today and I just hate them both-" the handsome man curse himself the girl had seen him and now he had his drawn picture floating around, the other police woman she was talking to seem a little distracted but she asked "-So what did you do?-" and the irritated police woman said "-What could've I do? I typed that shit and give it to him and hopefully he will take her to her hotel and he will go to his apartment and I'll be done with him the rest of the day-" the elevator came to a halt on the parking lot floor, he got off and walked towards the wall opposite it there he could have a great view of the elevator.

The handsome man did not have to wait long for his preys only two more elevator rides and they were here, something was wrong with the girl, she looked scared of something and then she dropped to her knees, making it easier for the handsome man to shoot them since they were right in the open and Detective Reagan, the one with the gun, had his back at him he couldn't see the handsome man approaching, the handsome man felt really lucky he would shoot Danny Reagan in the back of his head and then he would shoot the little snitch in the forehead, he started walking to where the girl and the Detective were, smirking until he saw that the girl had spotted him he stopped only a few yards apart from them, he had no time to think about what he was doing as he lifted the gun and shoot at her but Danny's was fast and well trained and he throw himself to Rachel covering her with his body, the handsome man kept shooting at them, but he was being shoot at too as he was in the middle of a police station parking lot, he tried to take cover by diving between a couple of cars but he lost sight of the girl and the Detective.

Rachel was aware of three things: one the mob man was shooting at them, two the parking lot floor was cold and three Danny Reagan was on top of her, it didn't take time to processed what was going on around her but she didn't know how to act and she just stare at Detective Reagan waiting for instructions but he seem equally lost, Danny was on top of Rachel but he didn't dare to move since they were under gunfire the mob man kept shooting at them even though several police man were shooting back at him he needed to keep Rachel safe and by the position they were in right now they were like sitting ducks he tried to sound as calmed as possible when he talked to Rachel "-slide from underneath me and tried to crawl to that car over there-"Rachel asked "-What about you?-" Danny shook his head but Rachel added "-I'm not going anywhere without you-" Danny shook his head again and answered "-I'll follow you, just go and keep your head down-" she nodded and did what she was told keeping her body close to the floor, half way to the car she turned around and saw that Detective Reagan hadn't followed her instead he was looking at her from afar with his gun ready to shoot, she stopped and saw Danny mouthing "-GO!-" she shook her head in a stubborn manner.

Even though the gunshots had stopped Rachel was still far away from the safety of the car and in plain sight from every angle on the parking lot but still refused to move from where she was, Danny could not believed that someone could be so obstinate as Rachel was being right now but what worried him more was that the poker deck assassin was nowhere in sight so he sighted loudly and crouching down walked towards her but instead of stopping where she was he grabbed her by the collar of her borrowed jacket and drag her to the car while keeping the gun ready on his left hand, when they finally reached the safety of the car Danny said in a really calmed voice "-Next time I tell you to take cover you go and take cover, don't wait for me understood?-" Rachel froze at the tone Danny used but didn't say anything so he repeated "-I said understood?-" Rachel just nodded, this super calmed tone was far more scarier that him shouting at her but she didn't have to much time to worry about it because the shooting began again and Danny pushed her to the floor once again.

The handsome man was getting worried turns out trying to shoot two people, one of them a cop, in the middle of a precinct was not a well thought idea, he had been careless and now he was paying the consequences, he needed to get out of there immediately, he tried to place the whereabouts of the detective and the teen girl but he couldn't see them in the middle of the parking lot anymore, from the corner of his eye he saw a cop moving to his left and doing a quick recount of his bullets he decided to shoo twice at the cop and then he move on as fast as he dared towards the exit while taking cover behind the cars, he had given away his position by shooting the cop but when the other policemen shoot back he was already a couple of yards away from his previous position and half way to the street, he cold almost smell the fresh air from outside when he felt the bullet grazing his left shoulder he dropped to the floor and turned to see who had shoot him and saw a very pleased Detective Reagan, the handsome man smirked at him while bowing his head a little and said "-See you soon Reagan!-" then took off sprinting to the street.

Rachel tugged on Danny's shirt until he turn around and she pointed three cars down he saw a tall, thin man shooting a cop and trying to sneak out of the parking lot, he didn't need Rachel's whispered warning "-Mob man-" to know who he was, Danny had the gun aimed at him and shoot three times before getting the mob man on his left shoulder making him fall to the floor while Danny tried to reload his gun he saw in disbelieved how the mob man got up, bowed at him, said "-See you soon Reagan!-"and ran to the street, without thinking Danny followed him, the mob man kept laughing while Danny chased him and he got to the corner where the red light was on and jump on a taxicab then he yelled at Danny through the opened window "-Bet you she'll end up like your wife you can't save her!-" the red light turned green and Danny saw how he dodged several of his bullets before aiming his gun at the taxicab driver and disappeared into the traffic, Danny cursed loudly and walk back to the precinct, he had forgotten about Rachel until he saw her white as a ghost pacing in front of a police car while two cops tried to interrogate her, when she saw Danny she ran to him and slap him, he wasn't expecting that so he did nothing to stop her, then she hug him and started sobbing while saying "-Don't do that I thought he'd kill you-" Danny was shocked and the only thing he thought of doing was hug her back and said "-Sorry-".

Rachel and Danny got on the back of a police car with Rachel still sobbing and Danny rubbing his neck he needed a shower fast but knowing the current situation he probably needed to hide Rachel in an anti-nuclear bunker before leaving her alone, she had come to close to dying in the past twenty-four hours, he previously had all the intention of getting her to the hotel and leave her there but now she had a threat hanging over her head plus she was a valuable witness and if the poker deck assassin didn't ended up dead they were going to need her testimony, Danny couldn't leave her alone not now, not without feeling guilty if something happened to her, he didn't know Rachel a long time but he would've hated if the young girl went through the same agony as Linda did and Danny wasn't allowing that, he close his eyes trying to get some rest even though he knew it wasn't going to work not until he had captured and possibly killed the poker deck assassin.

Rachel felt drained, not physically but mentally and she was trying her hardest to not fall apart she still needed to rehearse for nationals and right now singing and performing was the least of her worries but still she needed to do it and do it the best she could so she asked for one more favor form her rescuer "-Detective Reagan?-" she asked insecure of herself, he seem to be asleep "-Rachel after all we been through you can call me Danny, ok?-" he said without opening his eyes, she said in a more secure tone "-Danny I need a favor-" he opened his eyes slowly and stared at her, she clear her throat a couple of times and say "-Please don't tell Mr. Schuester about the shooting-" Danny said "-I wasn't planning to do it-" Rachel nodded and said "-Thank you I have enough pressure as it is-" he just frowned and said "-Don't worry Rachel I'll protect you the mob man…-" Rachel interrupted him and said "-Yeah I know, I meant nationals I need to rehearse without everyone being concerned for my state of mind-" Danny nodded and tried to rest his eyes again.

They got to the hotel and on to the elevator Danny kept looking at Rachel and said "-I thought elevators made you sick-" she shook her head and said "-I smelled the mob man's cologne that made me sick, I tried to warn you but I didn't know if he was on the elevator with us-" Danny said "-We need some code words for such cases-" she nodded as they walked out of the elevator and into the hallway she grabbed Danny's hand, he looked at her and she gave him an apologetic smile Danny understood that she needed more help to face her glee mates than she did a serial killer, the door to the room was slightly open and Danny heard a male voice saying "-Ok we need a girl to sing the song with Finn-" then a nasal voice said "-Finn and I sound good together-" another female voice interrupted "-Good won't wins us nationals, we needs I to do it-" Danny thought this girl needed some serious grammar skills, then another female voice shouted "Hell to the no! I should sing this even if it's with white boy there" the same male voice from the beginning said "-I said we would hold and audition and that's what we'll do ok? So each of you will sing a verse with Finn and the rest will vote and see who wins this ok?-"

Rachel opened the door without knocking and said in an angry voice "-You're giving away my solo that easy? Glad to know some things don't change-" she grabbed Danny by the sleeve of his jacket and walked in the room, Danny saw the expression on all the teens and immediately knew only two of them seem happy that she arrived.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay but I kinda got side tracked by a book called Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire (Great book I recommend it fully) and then I sick again, had to go to the hospital but it was nothing as serious as before so bullet dodged. I hope you liked this chapter I had to write it two times cause the first draft I kinda didn't like at all next chapter is a surprise and should be up sometime before next Wednesday (I swear a blood oath). Also I'm kinda curious as from which fandom do you come Glee or Blue Bloods? If you answer is Harry Potter (or any other fandom) well you're welcome too.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review if you feel like it.**


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer: I found a pink fairy under my bed (it's been ages since I cleaned it) and she said that she would grant me a wish for freeing her, so I wished that Glee and Blue Bloods were mine so there now I own them. Also the song title in this chapter is mine the pink fairy says so.**

**And as promised here it is. This chapter is special bonus chapter because I really like you guys. Also the plot bunny happens to have a twin so here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10, 11 and 12 Glee POV: One Song**

Mr. Schuester had signed the consent for Rachel to give her declaration after many, many questions on his side and still very few answers on the other side, he knew there was some sort of crime that Rachel witness, where, how or why he didn't know, because supposedly she had to be in the hotel room writing the songs for nationals with the rest of the team, why was she wearing that uniform instead of her own clothing was also left unanswered, several minutes had pass and Detective Reagan couldn't stand Schuester's indecision anymore and said "-Either you sign the form or I can hold you and the entire glee club for 72 hrs without a cause-" Will knew this was just an empty threat, it couldn't really happen but still he wouldn't risk presenting at nationals, even without Rachel they had a shot but he needed to make sure the rest of the team could compete so he said "-If I sign that the kids can go with me?-" Danny just nodded, Will added "-even Rachel?-" Danny looked at the teen girl who was still clutching him tightly and said "-After her declaration is taken, yes you may take her-" Rachel whimpered a little but deep down she knew she could not hold on to Detective Reagan forever.

So ten minutes later William was leaving the police station feeling more frustrated than he had ever felt, not counting his time married to Terry, the fights when Sue made fun of his hair or when Emma dated the Dentist, but still this was top five frustrations on his life, on their way out the glee club was talking, Quinn was whining about losing beauty sleep and Santana kept saying what a gianormous waste of time the whole thing was, Kurt briefly wondered why they were brought to the police station but found no answer as an unconcerned Mercedes talked very loudly about almost missing nationals, while Sam and Mike were talking about cutting short to the show at the same time Tina was talking to Lauren about getting inspired and already had an idea for a song; Brittany and Artie were really proud of their song, My Cup, and kept bugging Mr. Schue to listen to it; Puck and Finn were arguing in hush tones about the events of the night, every glee clubber was on their own world and no one noticed that Rachel wasn't with them.

Despite the fact that Mr. Schuester had a huge headache he was listening to them, well not all of them and not with much attention but never the less he was still listening when a thought occurred to him and it was a very important thought so he mentioned immediately "-Guys, guys, guys!-" he had to said it three times cause no one was listening "-Let's get back to the hotel and write the songs and rehearse a little and I'm sure we will be great at nationals, until then everyone just be quiet-" he was leaving with so much running through his head specially the snob look on Detective Whatevername, but at the very least he was leaving with the whole glee club, well almost they were still missing Rachel but she told to the snobby Detective that she preferred to stay at the precinct giving her declaration and Will left her with Detective Whatevername, after he assured William that Rachel was safe and promised to bring her to the hotel for rehearsal later in the morning.

They arrived to the hotel and after several quick showers and a room service breakfast, William asked them to start writing the songs, that was when Kurt asked "-Where's Rachel?-" Mr. Schuester answered "-She's still at the police station, giving her declaration on something she witnessed-" Puck got up from the bed and in a not so pleasant voice said "-What?! Mr. Schue we can't do this without her-" Mercedes then said "-I'll be happy to step up save our butts and sing her solo-" but Santana interrupted her "-I think I should get the solo after all I'm the sexiest member of the club-" Kurt also stood up and interrupted "Excuse me!? But we audition for the solo…-" Quinn said "-but no one got it-"Sam was feeling guilty so he kept quiet Artie was also feeling bad but was thinking more of wining nationals so he said "maybe you should audition for the solo again" but his comment just started a whole new wave of discussions.

Mr. Schuester was really, really tired he hadn't sleep the whole night, he had come face to face with a really grumpy detective, he had watched Rachel getting stuff done her way AGAIN and now this kids were getting on his last nerve. Don't think badly of him he loved those kids to death, yes even annoying Rachel but right now they seem like a bunch of five year olds. "-Stop you guys just stop! Rachel and that detective…-" Kurt and Santana interrupted him and said at the same time "-Detective Reagan-" Will continued "-Yes whatever his name is; promised to be here today for rehearsal and tomorrow for the show, ok? Now we need the songs if by the time we have the songs Rachel doesn't show I will held an audition, but for now we need songs to rehearse-" they all nodded and went to work.

They had been working on the songs for the last four hours and so far they had nothing to show for, well that wasn't really true Finn had a song but he was being stubborn and Mr. Schuester was feed up with him so in a very angry tone said "-Look Finn, we don't know when Rachel is gonna get here and we still need music to go with the lyrics-" Finn shook his head and said "-I'll show it to you when Rachel shows up, ok?-" the whole club was getting a little restless and Quinn was getting a migraine so she decided to speak "-Enough! Why do you want to wait for her? She's probably in a lot of trouble right now and might not even show up for nationals, I think she prove that she doesn't really care about you and prove us all she doesn't really care about glee club, so just give us the lyrics so we can start working on the music-" Finn shook his head more energetically this time and said "-I want her to listen to the song first ok? So I'm gonna wait until she gets here or I won't sing the song-" his comment triggered another round of shouting.

Tina and Lauren were in a corner of the room by themselves not really paying attention to all the craziness in the room, there seem to be a little battle of wills going on and they were frankly to busy to care, they have managed to write a fragment of a song and Tina even had an idea of how she would like it to sound and the choreography to go along with it, she stood up and for the first time in what it seem like ages she spoke "-I have good news, while you were arguing Lauren and I write a little bit of a song, I wanna know what you guys think and…-" she trailed off as no one seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention so Lauren shouted "-SHUT UP!-" Everyone stared at her, Lauren look at Tina and said "-Ok go-" Tina cleared her throat and started to speak again "-Lauren and I write a song, well a little and I'd like to read it to you and I think it should be an up-tempo, so we can dance to it-" she ended the sentence a little bit unsure but Mr. Schue nodded and said "-Go ahead, read it-"

Tina walked to the front of the room while everyone else sat on the beds she started reading "-You and me keep on dancing in the dark/It's been tearing me apart/Never knowing what we are/You and me keep on trying to play it cool/Now it's time to make a move/And that's what I'm gonna do, from there it goes to the bridge or what I think should be the bridge and that goes Lay it all down/Got something to say/Lay it all down/Throw your doubt away/Do or die now/Step on to the plate/blow the door wide open like up, up and away-" she stopped for a moment then she added "-and the chorus says Let's light up the world tonight/ You gotta give the bark a bite/I know we got the love alright/Come on and light it up tonight-" she stopped and looked around, her glee mates faces were in different kinds of amazement but no one said a world so she added "-that's all we got but we all can work on it, right?-"

Will Schuester he got up from the bed, hugged Tina and Lauren and then make that noise her tends to do when he's excited, kinda of a mix between a laugh and a screech while clapping his hands "-I think we have a song for nationals, right?!-" everyone nodded, cheered and congratulated Tina and Lauren, they went to work, on the music Tina was specifically telling Artie and Mr. Schue how it should sound while Sam, Puck, Kurt and Lauren were working on the second verse of the song; Mike, Santana and Brittany were focusing on generic dance steps that could go with any rhythm; Quinn was busy trying to take the other song from Finn and even though he was much taller than her she tickled him until he fell on the bed, she straddled him, took the sheet of paper from him and then ran to the bathroom.

Quinn could not believed her eyes, she was looking at a love song, a beautiful written love song, a song Finn had written not for her but for man hands herself, that idiot who made her lose the crown, her crown, the one and only Rachel Berry, what did Finn, Jesse and even Puck saw in Rachel that they didn't se in her? Rachel was short, with and awful nose and a very annoying talent that could reach high F's, Quinn was supposed to be the popular girl, the blond, thin captain cheer leader, the one whose dreams came true, dreams like being the prom queen and getting the hot football star, not getting pregnant by a Lima loser, getting kicked of the cheerios and her house and being dumped by the said football star who happened to have the hots for a girl that managed to dress like a grandma and a toddler at the same time; Quinn sighed, she just wanted to be loved, loved by Finn and loved by the rest of the school, she was terrified of losing her good looks, she was scared to death of becoming Lucy again, she was not going to let that happen so in that moment Quinn decided she was going to do whatever it took to get everything she ever wanted starting with Finn.

She put herself together and walked out of the bathroom only to find a really upset Finn waiting for her, he said in a angry but controlled voice "-Where's the song?-" she said "-Right here-" she gave it to him, he seem shocked and said "-I thought you were going to flush it-" she laugh a little and said in the most tender voice she could muster "-Why would I do that? We need that for nationals-" she started to walk away but turned and said in an equally sweet voice "-Although you might not singing it to or with Rachel-" she smiled and walked to where the others were working on the second verse of Tina's song.

After a couple of hours they were ready to start rehearsals but still no sing of Rachel and half an hour ago Finn had finally caved in and had giving them his song, this happened because every single one of the glee clubbers was asking Finn for it and he just couldn't stand it any longer, Mr. Schue kept trying to stall them but it seem pretty obvious to him that Rachel would not show up and finally he said "-Ok we need a girl to sing the song with Finn-" Quinn got up immediately and said "-Finn and I sound good together-" Santana interrupted her and said "-Good won't wins us nationals, we needs I to do it-" Mercedes got up next to Quinn and said "Hell to the no! I should sing this even if it's with white boy there" Mr. Schue got in the middle of the argument tired beyond reason and said "-I said we would hold and audition and that's what we'll do ok? So each of you will sing a verse with Finn and the rest will vote and see who wins this ok?-"

In that moment a voice he had heard before interrupted him, he had never been grateful of hearing it and right now he couldn't have been more grateful that she was here "-You're giving away my solo that easy? Glad to know some things don't change-" Rachel had walk in the room follow by a very tired looking Detective Whatevername.

**Author's note: I hope you have enjoyed the bonus glee club chapter next chapter is going to be the regular story but I wanted you guys to know what happened with the glee clubbers I don't know if I will do this regularly but here it is and I really hope I had captured them right. As usual sorry for any typos and if you find any please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks to my two reviewers galacticsiren22 and mi guard.**

**Thank you for reading and leave a review if you feel like it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Blue Bloods I repeat I do not own Glee or Blue Bloods.**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the delay I won't keep you from the story any longer.**

**Thanks to my reviewers LALA and ddubgirl!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

The rehearsals were as smooth as it could be expected, Rachel, who wasn't too thrilled, was given the duet with Finn, who couldn't be happier, right away with much complaining from Quinn, Santana and Mercedes, not so much from the rest of the club, she also got some lines from the up-tempo song and started to practice it right away as it was much more difficult than the duet, in the course of the evening only Puck and Kurt approached Rachel to asked what had happened finding no answer to their inquiry, while she received the evil eye from the rest of her so called team. Every few hours Mr. Schue gave them bathroom breaks and every time Rachel approached Detective Reagan just to see how he was doing and to reassured herself that she was safe, Danny had very sarcastic remarks about the group that tended to put a smile on Rachel's face including the one that Rachel kept repeating in her head "-If looks could kill, I'll be processing the whole room right now-" she couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

By sundown everyone was tired, irritated and hungry having been practicing all afternoon especially the choreography cause some of the Glee clubbers kept turning the wrong way. Rachel was focusing entirely on the notes and dance moves trying her hardest not to think of everything that had happened to her in the last twenty-four hours and wasn't even concerned with the fact that every time she got too close to Quinn or Santana she was pushed or tripped, she just kept dancing and singing under the watchful eye of Danny Reagan whom she caught head snapping, toes tapping once or twice and Rachel thought he was enjoying the performance but actually he was bored beyond reason, well bored wasn't exactly right expression, he did enjoy the up-beat song the teens were rehearsing although hearing it over and over again was getting on his last nerves and to top that of, he was getting a migraine due to the fact of thirty some hours deprived of sleep and two very adrenaline charge events, he was bound to crash at any minute now.

William Schuester felt a little odd by having an armed policeman in the room with them while the club rehearsed but quickly got overt it because said policeman did not talked or made any kind of attempt at interacting with anyone except little miss Berry which for some unknown reason irked Will to a great extent but he did his best to ignore Detective Whatevername. Before Mr. Schue realized it was late afternoon and the kids needed to have some dinner there was a somewhat cheap restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel when he announced this to the pleasure of the kids was thrilled to get out of the hotel and experience a little bit more of the Great Apple all of them gathered their stuff (coats, purses and wallets) and headed to the door, Will counted the kids on their way out only to find out Rachel was in deep conversation with the detective and had not made an attempt to go out the door.

"-Should we go?-" asked Rachel not feeling very confident about leaving the safety of the hotel room "-If you want to go we can go but it's too risky and to be honest I only care about keeping you safe, not them-" Detective Reagan said pointing to the door with his head "-Are you coming Rachel?-" asked Will interrupting the conversation between the teen and the cop, Rachel looked from her professor to the detective twice and then answered "-No, you go ahead I'll order room service-" Mr. Schuester said in a very annoyed tone "-You know the whole point of this experience is for the glee club to bond further-" Rachel said in the same tone "-I thought it was to win nationals-" Danny smirked at the remark which irritated William "-yes, that too but how can you bond if you're here in the room by yourself-" said the teacher with much contempt, the teen girl was not about to be undermined again so she said "-I wont be alone, Danny is staying with me, right?-" Danny nodded while saying "-Unless of course you insist on us going-" Will seem to consider the idea until Detective Reagan added "-because I can't think of a better way to bond than being shot at-" Rachel laughed hard this confused Will who asked "-What do you mean by that?-" Danny said nothing while shrugging Rachel answered for him "-He's just kidding, go ahead you go to the restaurant-" Will just turned around closed the door and head out to the elevator where the gleeks we're waiting for him.

Danny picked up the room service menu and asked Rachel "-So what will it be?-" she shook her head and said "-I'm not hungry-" Danny said in a very irritated voice "-we been through this Rachel-" he stared at her until she looked away "-so what will it be?-" Rachel reply in a defeated tone "-whatever vegetarian pasta they have-" Danny checked the menu again and said "mushroom ok?" she just nodded "-anything to drink?-" "-Iced tea-" she said and went back to rehearse the choreography of the chorus of the song Danny finished ordering (pasta with mushroom dressing and iced tea for Rachel and a hamburger, French fries and coke for him) and sat on one of the beds and said in a very concerned voice "-You wanted to go with your friends didn't you-" she looked at him and said "-they're not my friends but yes I wanted to go but if the mob man shots them I will never be able to forgive myself-" Danny chuckled a little.

They waited for their food in relative silence Rachel kept rehearsing and Danny kept watching her until someone knock on the door Danny made Rachel droop to the floor in between the beds while he answered the door with his gun in hand but it was just a waiter with their food, Danny made him put the tray on the floor outside the room and waited until the waiter was out of sight and couldn't hear him anymore to open the door and pick the tray with the food, Rachel saw all of this and said "-Don't you think you're over reacting a little?-" Danny set the tray on one of the beds and said "-Says the girl with two murder attempts in under twenty-four hours-" Rachel smiled and nodded.

For someone so small who claimed not to be hungry not long ago Rachel ate really fast then just sat there watching Detective Reagan finish his food, Rachel had always been grossed out by people eating meat but for some strange reason she wasn't grossed when she looked at Danny eating his hamburger instead she wondered about the taste of it since she could not remember ever eating one. Danny felt a little irritated with the teen girl who kept looking at him as if he was some sort of display and felt the need to ask "-Why are you staring at me?-" Rachel just shrugged but turned her gaze somewhere else Danny then said "-So you think you can win this singing competition?-" Rachel said "-Is show choir and we could if they let me sing a solo instead of a duet-" then her eyes really light up and she asked him "-You wanna see?-" Danny wasn't sure what she was asking but her bright eyes were almost begging him to say yes so he nodded, Rachel stood up and put her I-pod on the speakers and soon she was singing Don't Rain On My Parade at the top of her lungs with a very impressed Danny.

When she finished singing she said "-I know is not as good as Barbara version yet but I'm getting there-" Danny said "-I never heard this song before so for me this is the best version-" Rachel gasped and asked in complete disbelief "-You've never seen Funny Girl?-" Danny shook his head and she said "-I cannot believe it, it's only like the greatest movie ever well maybe top five-" she then went on to tell him the plot of the movie until her club mates arrived impressed by the city and with their energy at the fullest. Mr. Schue had to reel them in saying "-I know the city is amazing and all but we need to practice a little more please-" the teens agreed and started to dance and sing around the room, after a few runs of Light Up The World the teens ran out of stamina and pretty much dropped to the floor so Mr. Schuester suggested to practice Pretending (the song Finn wrote) cause they could sing it laying there on the floor they did as told and it was flawless in the eyes of everyone (yes including Santana, Mercedes and Quinn) but Rachel found some problems with her pitch and asked Finn to sing it again this time standing up and with some movement.

By midnight everyone was bed or deeply asleep with the exception being Rachel who kept singing the songs and finding some kind of problems with her pitch thus exasperating her glee mates (the ones that were awake) more and more, until Mr. Schuester said "Rachel that's enough! Your pitch is flawless as usual, we need to get some sleep especially you, ok?" Rachel mumbled something in return but Mr. Schuester said "-I don't wanna hear it, go to bed-" then he turned to Danny and said "-You can come and sleep in the boys room-" Rachel whined loudly "-He can't leave-" while attaching herself to the arm of Danny Reagan once more, Quinn saw this and rolled her eyes and said "-He can't stay in a room full of teen girls-" Danny said directly to Quinn making her feel uncomfortable "-I can and I will-" then turned to Will and said "-I can't leave Rachel alone, I'll stay here-" Rachel let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding, William felt annoyed again at Rachel she was getting her way yet again just because of her little girly act so he said in a harsher tone than he intended "-Suit yourself, just not in the bed with them-" Detective Reagan felt aggravated by the implication of the so called teacher and said in a cold tone "-Who do you think I am?-" Will just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Danny turned to look at Rachel in the face and said "-I'm not leaving, ok? Now go to bed-"She stared at him and said "-Where will you sleep-" Danny pointed at the floor, Rachel said "-But it's so uncomfortable-" he just shook his head and said "-I have slept on worst conditions, now go to bed-" she went to the bed she was sharing with Kurt and picked a couple of pillows and a blanket and gave them to the tired Detective then went back to bed and crawl in it she said "-Good night Danny-" and Danny responded with a smile on his face "-Good night Rachel" it had been a while since he said good night to anyone then Santana had to ruin the moment when she said "-Detective if I catch you trying to do something to me while I'm sleep I'll go all Lima Heights on you-" Danny didn't know what that meant and wasn't even going to bother in answer her stupid remark.

It seem only a few seconds of sweet sleep had passed when Detective Reagan was awaked by a very scared Kurt Hummel "-Detective, Detective!-" Kurt said while shaking Danny who in his very sleepy state managed to said "-What?-" Kurt kept shaking while he said "-Something is wrong with Rachel-"

**Authors note: Le gasp! Cliff hanger again I'm mean I know. Again sorry for the delay I just was very saddened for the passing of Cory and I had a hard time returning to the story and then my dad had to have surgery and the recovery has not been easy but here I am again. Sorry if the chapter feels a little weird I had some trouble with the flow of it. I also discovered that I've been spelling shot wrong I'll try to correct those mistakes and typos on previous chapters but please remember and keep in mind English is not my natal tongue.**

**Next chapter is on the workings and I'm really liking it so expect it soon**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this and leave a review if you feel like it**


End file.
